Outcasts
by 7th Creature
Summary: Haruno Sakura is an outcast and is not really a people person. But what happens when the boy across the street has a similar past and enters her life? She starts to show more emotions.
1. Prologue, Haruno Sakura

_**Prologue:**_

_**Haruno Sakura  
**_

_**~Sakura's P.O.V~**_

"Sakura, help me with those boxes, will ya?"

....

"Sakura!"

.......

"Sakura, get over here now!"

I sighed and got off the car. I took off my earphones and put them in my pocket but didn't turn off the music. When I stood in front of Kakashi, I raised a brow. "What?" I asked irritated. I hate being interrupted when I'm listening to my music, no matter who it is. Friends, Strangers, anyone. Why not family? Because I have none. Kakashi is just my adoptive father.

"Help me with these boxes!" Kakashi commanded and I rolled my eyes while picking up a box. Why, you ask? 'Cause we're moving. We used to live in a small town called Tanzaku Town. Everyone knew me there and hated me. Teachers, students, parents. Everyone hates me. Except Kakashi's girlfriend and soon-to-be-wife Mitarashi Anko.

Why? Because I'm different. I'm quiet, always alone and I never talk or look at anyone. People picked on me all the time and, one day, I got tired of it and fought back. To say the students and teachers were shocked was an understatement. Hell, they expelled me! And they just gave the other girl ten days of suspension! She didn't get away from me that easy either. That black eye and bruise on her hceek and neck should stay there for a couple of day, even weeks.

I grinned at the memory. _Haven't had that much fun in awhile._ I walked inside my new home in Konohagakure and looked around. Marble floors and a stair case to the far left side of the room. To the far right was a door that I assumed led to the kitchen. I looked back at Kakashi and frowned.

"Where the hell am I supposed to put this at?" He looked back at me and I could see a frown through that mask he always wore. "Just put them in a corner." I nodded and put the box down. "There, I helped. Now, can I go to my room?"

"Fine but let me warn you; there's nothing up there."

"I don't really care, Kakashi."

I heard him sigh and I headed up the stairs. I turned a corner and came across a hallway with three doors. I turned around and there was another hallway with only two doors. I turned back around and went through the last door in front of me. There was nothing in the room and the walls were white...Hmm, that will change later.

I took out my earphones and put them on again. My favorite song's on, Someone Who Cares by Three Days Grace. This song always makes me think about my life.

My father died out of a disease I don't like to talk about when I was five. My mom got married soon after and I didn't talk to her for months after she did. I mean, letting another man into you life right after your father died seven months before, well that was bullshit for me. I hated and still hate that man. A year after my mom and him got married, he started to abuse me, saying that I wasn't a good enough child. Well excuse me for living _my life, my way_.

After 6 months of hits, blood, tears and bruises, my mom found out and sent the man to jail. To say the least, she never did visit him again or talk to him for that matter. After that, our lives were men-free. Except my older brother, Sasori. My mom was in a car accident 4 months after all of the shit was over.

Sasori, who was six years older than me, (I was ten at the time and he was sixteen) started to do drugs a week after Mom died. I guess you could tell what happened after that, right? Ir you guessed that he died ,yes, he did, two years after.

My life's pretty jacked up, that's all I gotta say. So, right now, I'm the only Haruno alive and I really don't feel like living all of my life. Its hell that's all I gotta say. Boring, old hell. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I looked over my shoulder to see Kakashi standing the re with a smile. "Guess who's here..." I furrowed my brows before my eyes widened and a small smile formed on my lips.

I ran past Kakashi and slid down the handle of the stairs before stopping in front of a woman with purplish colored hair. "Hey..Anko." I panted out, the smile still on my lips. I was always happy to see her. She's an orphan just like me only her parents died in war. "Hey, Sakura, just came to help ya out with your room, eh?" she said winking at me.

I grinned and looked down to see buckets of paint by her feet. "Hey, Anko." Kakashi said pecking her forehead. One question that will always be unanswered; how the hell do they make-out if he's always wearing that mask on? They turned to me and I raised a brow. "So are you planning on making friends this year?" My smile fell at Kakashi's words.

I never made friends. Hell, I don't need friends. Why would I get friends when I got my iPod and Anko and Kakashi with me? Now, that I think about it, they do need to spend some time alone so I guess I should make at least one friend. But not those preppy girl, I hate them. I mean they are always talking about boys and Ugh! It gets on my nerves.

"C'mon, Kakashi. Don't be so hard on the girl. she's had a rough life so far," Anko said swinging one arm around my shoulders and I grinned at Kakashi, who just glared. I stuck my tongue out at him and rested my head on Anko's shoulder. I'm always happy around them because I know they got my back and I got theirs.

Always.

But that all changes when the blond across the street enters my life.


	2. Chapter 1, Why?

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Why?  
**_

_**~Naruto's P.O.V~**_

Gah! I hate homework! You know how hard algebra is? Damn it! I'm having a brain melt down! Someone save me!......Ok, I'm being too dramatic. Calm down, Namikaze, calm down. I looked at the problem and sweat dropped. 10 squared plus 8 squared equals c squared....What the hell? This doesn't even make sense. Ugh! I hate algebra! Why does it gotta be so hard?! And what the hell is a Pythagoras?! Gah! Math is the worst.

"Naruto? You in there?"

My head perked up and I stood up. Walking to the door of my room and opening it, I smiled. A fake one. Like always. I think Grandma saw through it 'cause she frowned. "What are you doing in there?" she asked putting her hands on her hip. I leaned against the door frame, my smile disappearing. "Homework. Why?" I'm not really a people person if you're thinking that I'm being too rude to my adoptive mother.

"Well, you know how we got a new neighbor, right?" Fuck, she's gonna make me do it. Please don't. Please don't I beg you, please don't- "Well they want us to meet them. And there's a teen your age over there. How about it?" She smiled while I glared. I really am dead. I sighed, knowing not to argue with her, and went inside to grab my black and orange jacket.

We headed out the front door and crossed the street. Tsunade rang the door bell while I took out my iPod and put on one earphone. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a man with silver/gray hair and a navy blue mask over the lower half of his face. I raised my brow at the mask while Tsunade and him shook hands.

"Hello, I'm Hatake Kakashi and this is my girlfriend, Mitarashi Anko."

A woman with purplish hair walked up by him and shook Grandma's hand. "Hey, I'm Senju Tsunade and this is my adoptive son, Namikaze Naruto." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder while I just kept glaring at her. She'll be the death of me.

"Adoptive, huh? I got an adoptive daughter too. Where is she?" Kakashi asked Anko, who shrugged. My ears perked up. Adoptive? Really? So someone was an orphan just like me? Oh, I gotta see this. Anko took out her phone and dialed a number then put it in speaker. Suddenly, a song came from the phone.

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

"What?" Well it was good while it lasted. I paused the music and listened to the voice in the phone. "Sakura, where are you?" Kakashi asked and there was a sighing sound from the phone. "Where do I go every 23rd of September?" Well that was rude...Ok, not really but I got feelings too ya know. Even if I may be cold and heartless at times, I still got feelings.

Anko sighed and brought the phone closer to her face. "Get over here, young lady. You know not to wonder around the graveyard alone. And we got visitors."

"Why the hell should I care about some nobodies that came to our house?"

"Sakura! You're on speaker!"

Sakura. That's not a name for a kid _that_ rude. And nobody?! Oh, I'll show her a nobody. "And?! You know very well not to interrupt me while I'm here! I don't really care who is at home, I just want to be left alone right now!" Then, whoever she was, hung up. Now that was rude! I mean who would do that to their parents?!...Wait, I would but then I'd get a scolding.

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, she's just...difficult to deal with. She's had a very rough past and now that we've moved. I really think she hates me." Anko shook her head and looked at Tsunade apologetically. "Please excuse her behavior. Today's a very complicated date for her. She's visiting her brother right now."

"Wait. I thought she was at the graveyard." I said with a confused expression. "She is..." Then I understood what they meant and I looked at the ground. Having your brother die...That must be hard. Shit, now it got awkward. "Well how about you come inside?" Anko asked, we nodded and headed inside.

_**~Sakura's P.O.V~**_

I shut my phone and looked at the grave in front of me. I felt guilty for yelling at Anko but she knows not to interrupt whenever I'm here. I started glaring at the grave as my anger started boiling. My glare only hardened and yelled, "Why?! Why'd you do it?! You knew it was bad for you! Why?...Why?! Damn it!" I punched the stone and fell on my knees.

I didn't care that my knuckles were hurting. I didn't care that blood was running down my arm or that it was starting to rain. I looked at the ground as I leaned on my hands. My eyes landed on the white flowers I put earlier. He knew that drugs weren't good for him. Why did he do it then? Why the hell would he leave me alone?!

_Flashback-7 Years Ago_

_I ran down the street towards the park, Sasori walking right behind me. When I got there, I jumped on the swing and started to rock back and forth. After awhile I got tired and turned around. My smile faded when I saw Sasori talking to another boy, around his age, with blue hair. My brother gave him some money and the boy gave him a packet. _

_"Now, don't show it to anybody. If you get caught, you're in a shit load of trouble." the boy said with a wink. My brother nodded and mumbled, "Thanks, Kisame." Kisame smirked before turning around and walking away. I stood up and walked over to him. When I was close enough, I got a good look at what was in his hands. I froze and my eyes widened._

_Crack._

_I ran up to him and, panting, said, "What are you doing with that?! You could go to jail if anyone catches you with it!" Sasori looked at me before putting the packet in his pocket. "Heh, don't worry. Its just once."_

_"But Sasori-"_

_"I said don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine." He out a hand on my head and smiled while a blush appeared on my cheeks. "I promise, nothing's gonna happen to me."_

_End Flashback-Present_

You promised, Sasori. I can't believe I actually believed you! I looked up at the stone as tears started to fall. I could have helped you. Why did you lie to me?! Damn it, I wanna die right now! I kept crying and sobbing as rain poured down on my body. My hair got soaked and my clothes stuck to my skin. I just cried, that's all I did. That's what I always do when I come visit Sasori, Mom and Dad. Cry my eyes out.

After more than half an hour, rain still pouring down, I stood up and looked at the stone again. _'Till next year...Sasori._ I turned and started walking home. Once I reached my house, I slipped in the key and turned the knob. I closed the door behind me and kept walking, eyes fixed on the floor. I ignored the looks I got until Kakashi's voice stopped me,

"Sakura, you all right?"

"No."

I glanced at him then at Anko. My eyes landed on the blond woman sitting by them. Then they settled on the blond boy sitting on a chair, earphone in one ear and looking at me with a shocked expression. Even so he did look kinda cute and those whisker-like marks on his cheeks made him even more cute. Wait! Did I just say he looked cute?! My head must be playing on me 'cause I have never thought that.

I shook my head, water going everywhere and started for the stairs again. I'm gonna take a bath and go to sleep. I'll see you guys in the morning." I did as I had said and fell asleep quickly.

_**~Naruto's P.O.V~**_

That look in that girl's eyes. I've seen those before...On me. I can't believe a pretty girl like her shouldn't have that look on her...Shit. I just said pretty, didn't I? Ugh! What happened to the heartless Naruto that hasn't been listening to one thing that everyone else was saying for the past hour? Gah! I need some sleep! I stood up and looked at Grandma, "I'm going back home. I got school tomorrow."

With that I left not even waiting for Tsunade's response. I took a shower and laid on my bed. I put my hands behind my bed and stared at the ceiling. After a couple of minutes of thinking about nothing, I started closing my eyes, one last thought going through my head.

_Why did a beautiful girl like her look like that?_


	3. Chapter 2, Start Of A Friendship

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Start  
**_

_**~Third Person's P.O.V~**_

Sakura stirred in her bed sheets before sitting up, her eyes still closed. She opened them and frowned. Today was gonna be a hassle, she could tell. She got off bed and went into the shower. After she got done, she went to her closet and looked for her clothes. She was wearing a red T-Shirt with a heart with wings on it, saying, "Angel Heart." black skinny jeans and red converse. She fished out a black jacket.

After ten more minutes, she came out of her room and went down the stairs. She skipped a step and stumbled onto another. _Damn stairs._ She stood up straight only to hiss in pain. Sakura looked at her knuckles and saw that they were bleeding again. _Fucking shit. _She kept going down the stairs and into the kitchen. She went over to a closet and opened the door before getting the Fist-Aid kit.

Sakura laid it on the table and looked for the tape. "Here, let me help." She looked up and saw Anko reach in and take out the item. The older woman started wrapping the pinkette's knuckles while the girl hissed and cringed. "How'd you get this?" Anko asked once she was done. Sakura looked down and stood up from the chair.

Kakashi came down soon after and raised his brow. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in school." Sakura just fished out the carton milk out of the refrigerator and drank out of it. "Like hell I'm going. I hate school. I'll go next week." After she said that, Sakura grabbed her keys and left the house.

_**~Sakura's P.O.V~**_

I left the house and started walking down the street. After five minutes, I noticed I was being followed. I stopped but I kept hearing footsteps approaching. If its a rapist, I swear I'll go all ninja-style on his ass. I don't wanna lose my virginity yet. Whoever they were stopped right behind me for a second before they moved to my side.

I looked up and glared. It was that blond boy from last night at home. He was wearing black jeans and an orange T-shirt with a leather jacket over it and orange converse. "Where are you going?" he asked while raising his eyebrow a little. "None of your business." I snarled before resuming my walk. He kept following me. After five more minutes, I turned to him and glared, "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"You should be in school." He says, ignoring my question. "So should you."

"I guess we're skipping then."

"We? Since when?"

"I'm gonna follow you, whether you like it or not." I glared even more and he just starred at me. I groaned and kept walking, him behind me. After a half hour of silence, I saw him pull out something. I looked back and saw an iPod in his hands. He looked up and smiled. Tch, I've seen better fake ones. Looks like he's used to give them away to everybody.

"Wanna hear?" Those words took me out of my trance as I saw him holding out an earphone. What harm could it do to see what kind of music he listens to? I took the earphone while muttering, "It better not be Hip-Hop or any shit like that." He chuckled and pressed play. I grinned on the inside. So he likes Three Days Grace, that's nice.

We kept walking while listening to music. Apparently, he likes hard rock and punk. "By the way, I didn't catch your name." He said looking down at me. Yep, he was taller, so? I sighed and looked down. "Haruno Sakura."

_**~Naruto's P.O.V~**_

"Namikaze Naruto." I mumbled and looked away from her. We kept walking and, by 9:30, we we're in the mall's parking lot. "Why are we here?" Sakura asked while glaring at the entrance. "I need to buy something." I said before dragging her in. We went directly to my favorite place in this whole mall, Hot Topic. I looked around and found just what I needed.

I got it and turned around only to find Sakura looking at the CD's section. I walked over to her and smiled, a real one. Haven't done that in a long time. She looked up at me and raised her brow. "You done?" she asked and I nodded while walking over to the cashier. I paid and was about to walk out when I heard Sakura's voice, "Hey, wait a minute. I'm gonna buy a few things."

I mentally groaned. Whenever girls come shopping, they take forever. I waited outside the store. After seven minutes, Sakura finally got out and, actually, I thought she was gonna stay longer. My curiosity got the better of me and I tried to peek in her bag. "What you get?" She snatched the bag away from me and glared. "Its really none of your business."

I glared at her and she glared back at me. We stayed like that for a couple of seconds before I got tired and sighed. "You eat breakfast?" She shook her head. We headed down to the food court and ordered our meals. It was quiet and I was starting to get bored like always. I looked up to see Sakura done eating and looking at a CD she probably bought from the store.

I looked at it and grinned. Green Day, cool. She glanced at me and raised her brow. "What?" I chuckled and took the CD from her hands. "Wanna listen to it at my house?" I asked looking up at her after a brief look at the songs.

_**~Sakura's P.O.V~**_

Hmm, go to his house and listen to music...Well I do get bored at home all alone. And since having him around is kind of comforting...Eh, sure, why not? But if he tries anything perverted I'll kick his ass all the way to Suna. "Uh, sure." I mumbled as he handed the CD back to me. Naruto grinned but I could see that, this time, it was real.

My eyes widened a little and I looked down, my face heating up. What the hell? Since when do _I __blush_? I glanced back up at his still grinning face and looked at my lap. What was this feeling? My stomach's turning and I...I actually kind of like it. A smile started to break through my lips.I looked up at him and only had one thought in my head.

_I'm starting to like Konoha.

* * *

_

_**A/N: Uh, sorry there was no author's note on the previous chapters, I just don't like writing them. Anyway, I actually got this idea while talking to a friend. We both had rough pasts and we're just glad there's other people to share it with. That's not really important to you guys so I'm gonna stop rambling. Also, I would like to thak all of those who reviewed and read this story. **_

_**You guys are awesome! Please review and any ideas are welcome!**_

_**Saki, out!  
**_


	4. Chapter 3, Drama Starts

_**Chapter 3: The Drama Starts  
**_

_**~Sakura's P.O.V~**_

Its been a week since I met Naruto and I actually enjoyed my time with him. Of coarse, Kakashi and Anko don't know about this. I just sat there, silently listening to my iPod while eating my breakfast. I _have_ to go to school today or I'll get grounded and I don't want that because then I couldn't see Naruto. Besides, I guess school isn't gonna be that bad, right?

I sighed, stood up and washed the dishes. After that, I grabbed my keys and left the house. I hate Mondays. Good thing is, I got my new car yesterday and I don't have to walk to places anymore. (Even if I did enjoy walking.) I drove to the school's parking lot and got off the car. I ignored all the guys starring at me with smirks and kept walking to the office.

Once in there, I asked the secretary about my schedule. She looked up and smiled. "You're the new student Haruno Sakura, right?" I nodded and she handed me a piece of paper. "Here. Want a tour around here?" I was about to say something when a voice stopped me. "That won't be necessary, Shizune."

I turned towards the back door and there, stood Naruto's adoptive mother, Senju Tsunade. I watched her as she walked over to me and smiled. "Nice of you to finally show up, Sakura."

"Yeah, well I don't really like school."

"Hmm, I can tell. Need help around here?" I shook my head and turned towards the door. "No. I'll be fine." I said as I exited the room. Sorry, but I'm not really in the mood for anything today. You know how I said that I hate Mondays? Yeah well, its because, today was a particular Monday. I really don't want to think about right now 'cause it just gets me more pissed off.

I found my class and sat down at the very back, the window by me. No one was here right now so I had a few moments to myself. After a couple of minutes, I heard the door open but I just ignored whoever it was and kept gazing out the window.

"You know, its rude to ignore new comers."

My eyes widened. That voice. I turned my head and a smile tugged at the corner of my lips. "Naruto..." He grinned at me and I blushed a bit. "So this is the school you're going to, huh? I thought you were going to a private school." Naruto said walking over to me and leaning against the desk I was sitting at.

"Kakashi wants to keep an eye on me."

"Really? Why?"

"I...used to get in a lot of fights last year."

"Oh."

Naruto looked out the window while I kept gazing at me lap. I don't know why but whenever we were in silence like now, I got nervous around him. When he smiles, I blush and whenever I see him, my heart skips a beat....Maybe I should talk to Anko about this. She's the boy expert, after all.

After a couple of minutes of silence, the door opened and Kakashi came in. He looked at our direction and smiled. "Nice of you to came today, Sakura." I rolled my eyes while muttering, "Whatever. I didn't even want to come." I heard Naruto chuckle and I blushed but turned my head to the side so Kakashi wouldn't see it. "I see you two are getting closer." Kakashi said sitting at his desk.

I scoffed while Naruto stood up straight and turned his back to me. "I don't need friends." As soon as those words left both of our lips, I turned my back on all of them as my face started heating up again. Damn, I really need to talk to Anko about this! The door opened again and a couple of students came in. They stopped once they noticed Naruto and glared.

Naruto glared back. What was going on here?

_**~Naruto's P.O.V~**_

I glared. They glared back. It was always like this. I hate those people. They're the populars and God I hate them. I saw Ino look behind me and I looked over my shoulder. Sakura was looking up at me with a puzzled loo in her eyes. I shook my head and grinned down at her. She must have seen through it 'cause she rolled her eyes and glared at me.

I sent her a look that said, "I'll tell you later" and she nodded. I sat down by her and leaned back in the chair. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see that the rest had sat down at the back of the room. I looked out the window while Sakura looked at her desk with a blank expression. The corner of my lip twitched upward as an idea popped into my head.

I leaned close to her face and said, "The uniform fits you well." I saw her blush and turn away from me. I grinned and leaned back in my chair, putting my hands behind my head and closing my eyes. "So you coming over today after school?" I asked opening one eye and wiping the grin off my face. "S-Sure, why not?" She stuttered and I inwardly chuckled.

Man, this girl was something else. She may beat the hell outta me but she's still beautiful, smart, strong, pretty- And what the hell am I thinking? I looked at the ceiling with a sigh. I guess Grandma was right. I do have a small crush on her.

The rest of the day went by fast. Sakura and me have Homeroom, Biology, Mathematics, P.E and History together. Weird how we're neighbors and now we get to spend most of the day together. As we walked out of the hallway and into the parking lot, I froze. There they were again. The populars. Sakura must have noticed this because she grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and dragged me over to her car. I stopped as I looked at it.

Nice. _**(Picture's in my profile)**_ She got in the driver's seat while I got in the passenger's one. "When you get it?" I asked looking over at her. This is the first time I've seen her drive a car. "Got it yesterday." Sakura mumbled as we backed up and rode off. After awhile, I noticed we were going in the wrong direction. I was about to tell her but she beat me to it.

"We're going to the mall. I gotta get something for Anko." I shrugged and leaned my head back and fell asleep. I felt someone shaking me and opened my eyes to see Sakura nudging me in the side while mumbling, "Wake up or do you want to suffocate in here?" I chuckled and got off the car. I took out my iPod and offered one earphone to Sakura.

She took it and we walking into the mall. We stopped in front of a hair salon and went in. Might as well, I want to buy something too. We looked around and bought what we needed. "You want me to help you with that?" Sakura asked pointing at the small bag in my hands. I nodded and were about to leave when my stomach growled. Sakura giggled, which is rare to see because she's only done that a couple of times around me, and I blushed in embarrassment.

We headed down to the food courts and got pizza like always. When we were done, we were about to leave but a voice stopped us,

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Naruto got himself a girlfriend." I growled as I turned around. There they were, again, the populars. "What do you want?" I snarled. Sasuke smirked and walked towards Sakura. I stepped in front of her making him stop and smirk even more.

"I see, so you do like her. Don't worry, I just want to meet her." Sasuke said reaching over to her hand only for me to slap it away. "Get the hell away from her!" I screamed at him. He was getting on my nerves. "You love her so much that you don't want anyone to get close to her?"

"I don't love her!"

"Please, I've known you since First grade. You never got this protective over anything except your mother-"

"Shut the hell up, Sasuke!"

He smirked. My anger boiled. I can't believe he'd stoop so low as to bring my...mother into this. "I guess that subject is still touchy for ya, huh?" Sasuke asked, smirk disappearing. His eyes landed on Sakura and I growled. "Sakura, is it?" She nodded slowly, eyes narrowing at him. I grinned, she was always careful or so she told me.

"Uchiha Sasuke, nice to meet you." He held his hand out but Sakura didn't move. "You don't seem to trust anyone, huh? I see. Well, it was nice meeting ya." He turned around and I loosened my stance. Sasuke snapped his fingers and left along with the others. I leaned back against the wall and let out a sigh. I opened my eyes to see Sakura looking at me, afar away look in her eyes.

I blushed and waved a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Sakura. You Ok?" I asked and she blinked before slapping my hand away. "I'm fine," I chuckled and saw her blush. "Anyway, what was that about?"

I tensed at her question. I can't tell her, at least not yet. "Its nothing. I just don't like him." Sakura scoffed, "And it seems he doesn't like you either." I smiled at her and started walking away. She followed me and went over to the parking lot. There, we saw Sasuke making out with Ino on his car. Sakura looked at me and I looked at her before we started gagging. We smiled and looked for her car.

We found it and, just when she was gonna get in I spoke up, "Neh, can I drive?" That's weird, haven't done that in awhile. She shrugged and threw me her keys while walking over to the passenger's seat. I got in and drove off towards my house.

_**~Third Person's P.O.V~**_

They entered Naruto's room and closed the door behind them. "Where's Tsunade?" Sakura asked while sitting on the bed. Naruto shrugged and sat by her to take off his shoes. "Probably working." he answered and stood back up to put his shoes away. Sakura shrugged and laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. Naruto saw this and took this opportunity to change.

Sakura sighed and opened one eye to see Naruto taking his shirt off, his back to her. She blushed and closed her eye to give him some privacy. After a half hour, they put music on all the way up and Sakura sat up from her laying position. "You want me to do it now?" she asked turning to Naruto, who was doing homwaork.

He nodded and put the notebook away. By seven, they both had highlights. Sakura's dark red and Naruto's dark orange, almost red. Sakura shook her head and turned to Naruto, who was looking at himself in the mirror. "I'm going home, see ya tomorrow." The blond nodded and grinned at her, "Thanks." Sakura blushed but smirked at him anyway, "No problem."

They nodded at each other and Sakura left, leaving Naruto to think to himself. He thought back to what Sasuke said.

_"I see, so you do like her. Don't worry, I just want to meet her."_ Naruto frowned and looked at himself in the mirror. _Do I really like her? Gah! This is all too confusing! I'm starting to get a headache. The fact that I just finished my homework doesn't help at all._ He sighed and plopped down on his bed, thinking about the girl.

Across the street, Sakura was doing the same, remembering what happened at the mall.

_"I see, so you do like her. Don't worry, I just want to meet her."_

_"Get the hell away from her!"_

_"You love her so much that you don't want anyone to get close to her?"_

_"I don't love her!"_

_"Please, I've known you since the first grade. You never got this protective over anything except your mother-"_

_"Shut the hell up, Sasuke!"_

_"I guess that subject is still touchy for ya, huh?"_

Sakura furrowed her brows and looked at the ceiling. _What's so bad about his mother? What happened between them? But, most importantly, does he really love me? Or at least like me?_ The pinkette sighed and rolled on her side, thinking about the boy.


	5. Chapter 4, Something's Off

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Something's Off  
**_

_**~Third Person's P.O.V~**_

Sakura walked down the halls of the school to her locker. She was late and she knew Naruto was probably waiting for her at the parking lot. When she reached her locker, she quickly opened it and stuffed her stuff in there. She was about to close the locker when it was slammed shut for her. Sakura looked up and frowned.

"What do you want?" Sasuke smirked and leaned against the lockers. "Hey, Sakura, how's life?" he asked while Sakura glared. "Don't 'Hey, Sakura' me. What do you want?" she asked making the Uchiha smirk even more. "I want to make a deal with you." Sasuke said and Sakura scoffed. "As if! Why the hell would I ever make a deal with you?" She started to walk away when the next words stopped her.

"It involves Naruto."

Sakura stopped and looked over her shoulder making Sasuke smirk more, if possible. "What about him?"

* * *

Naruto groaned as he tapped his fingers on the wall he was leaned against. He was waiting for Sakura out in the school's parking lot. She was over fifteen minutes late and he was getting irritated. He was about to call her when the doors by him opened. Naruto looked up and put his phone back in his pocket while asking, "What took you so long?"

Sakura shrugged and kept walking towards the car. Naruto sighed and got into his car. They drove off and the trip was quiet. Naruto was getting worried. He stole a glance at the pinkette by him. Sakura had her head down and was narrowing her eyes at her lap. When they got to their home, Naruto walked her to her door. "Sakura."

She turned towards him and raised her brow. He was looking down at the ground. "Yeah?"

"You've been quiet today, too quiet. What's wrong?" He looked up and she had to look away from his intense stare. Sakura felt guilty but she was doing this for him. So she mastered up all her courage and smiled at him. "Its nothing, Naruto, everything's fine." The blond saw through it and set his jaw.

"Saku-Mph!"

Whatever he was gonna say next was cut off as Sakura pressed her lips against his. Naruto blinked then closed his eyes and kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she sneaked her arms around his neck. They separated, much to Naruto's dismay, and looked into each other's eyes. The next words that escaped her lips confused the blond.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto."

He furrowed his brows and was about to ask what's wrong when she pushed him away. "I really am sorry, Naruto. Bye." After that, she went inside. Naruto stayed there, looking at the door. He reached up and touched his lips. A smile formed on them and he looked up to her window. He was happy really happy but he couldn't shake the feeling that something wrong, very wrong was gonna happen soon.


	6. Chapter 5, What's Going On?

_**Chapter 5: What's Going On Here?**_

~Naruto's P.O.V~

That's strange. I didn't see Sakura in Homeroom or Biology. I didn't bother going to the other classes so I skipped until lunch. That's when I saw her. Yet, instead of grinning like I always did, my anger boiled. That Teme! Why does he have his fucking arms around _my_ Sakura? Oh-ho, someone's gonna get the beating of their lives. However, I stopped walking over to them when I saw Sakura sigh and lean her head on his chest.

What...What the hell was going on here? Why was Sakura letting herself be held by that...that bastard? I just can't believe this. Didn't she kiss me yesterday? Didn't we fucking make-out after I dropped her off at her house? Damn it, what the hell was going on here?

Then, my teeth clenched even more, if it was possible. Sasuke kissed her. Not on the cheek, not on the lips but on her neck and shoulder. He had slipped down her shirt to be able to kiss her. I gulped and turned around, not wanting to see this anymore.

_**~Sakura's P.O.V~**_

I frowned as Sasuke kissed my shoulder and neck. Kami, it's only been a few hours and I'm already getting tired of this. Damned horomone-controlled bastard. My eyes caght Naruto turning away and walking out of the cafeteria. My frown deepened. Great, he saw that. I slipped away from Sasuke's grip and turned to him. "I'll be right back. I'm going to my locker," Sasuke scoffed and nodded, turning his head away. I left the cafeteria and walked over to my locker, opening it and grabbing my iPod. I looked over my artist list, leaning my head on the locker door.

_**Avenged Sevenfold  
Breaking Benjamin  
Bullet For My Valentine  
Childern of Bodom  
Demon Hunter  
Evanescence  
Fireflight  
Green Day  
Inhale Exhale  
Linkin Park  
Living Sacrifice  
Manafest  
Manic Drive  
Motionless In White  
My Chemical Romance  
My Childrem My Bride  
Norma Jean  
Oh, Sleeper  
Papa Roach  
Project 86  
Showbread  
Simple Plan  
Skillet  
Slipknot  
The Devil Wears Prada  
The Famine  
The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
Three Days Grace  
Underoath  
Whitechapel  
Yellowcard**_

I picked 'Santa's Pissed' by Motionless In White and sighed. One would say I was a rocker-type last week. Now, they would say I was a complete metalhead. Blame Naruto for addicting me to screamo and hardcore. I popped the earphones into my ears, wanting to ignore everything around me. I still can't believe I'm doing this. For a guy I barely know! I swear, if Sasuke rapes me, I'm blaming him. Of course, I don't mean it.

_Hey, hey, little girls and boys,  
What's on your list for this year?  
Teddy bears and lots of gifts?  
Well too fucking bad, you greedy little bitch!  
You're getting razorblades,  
Stalking of hand grenades  
And in your sleep tonight,  
I'm gonna come on your face_

You're not getting anything for christmas, you fucking whore  
The milk was sour and the cookies sucked  
So thanks for nothing, you fucking cunt  
You're not getting anything for christmas, you fucking whore  
Santa's pissed and he's taking names, and your first in line

I sighed and put the volume up, liking how the low growls and guitar notes came to my ears. I closed my eyes and turned around, leaning my back against my now closed locker. My eyes narrowed at the floor, counting how many tiles were until they reached across the hall. _(Later we'll have some Fucking pie, and we'll do some caroling)_ I smirked, counting the seconds the lead singer hel out the next few words. _PUT THAT COOKIE DOWN!_

Put that cookie down, motherfucker

Santa's pissed and he's coming to town  
He's taking names and he's throwing down.  
  
_5 - severed heads in a box  
4 - bitches on his cock  
3 - beds of nails  
2 - bullets  
1 - gun_

Broken candycanes  
Stalking of coal and bad grades  
You better watch out

I chuckled at the next words; _(Bend ya ova, ima lube ya up, gonna stick that tree right up yo' ass)_

"What are you laughing at?" I looked up and my eyes softened. Aww, great. I really don't want to explain anything to him. I looked away, listening to the last part of the song instead.

_You're not getting anything for christmas, you fucking whore  
The milk was sour and the cookies sucked  
So thanks for nothing, you fucking cunt  
You're not getting anything for christmas, you fucking whore  
Santa's pissed and he's taking names, and your first in line_

The music stopped and I sighed, taking my earphones off before putting them in my pocket. "What are you doing here?" I asked turning to my locker and opening it again. "I just want to ask you something," Naruto said leaning agains the locker by mine. "What?"

"Are you and Sasuke dating?"

That question made my anger spike but Naruto couldn't find out about this. Too bad I let a small gag out. "Is that a no?" he asked narrowing his eyes at me. I gulped and shook my head, not wanting to meet his gaze. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Naruto, please just let it go."

"I can't. Tell me what's going on with you and Sasuke. Why was he holding you and why did he kiss your neck? Are you two together?"

"Yes!" I yelled at him but quickly regretted it because his eyes seem to darken. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just that..." I trailed off. I couldn't tell him about what was going on between Sasuke and I. He'll get hurt and I don't want that because then, it would be my fault. I don't want to cause him any pain. I...I love-

"Just that what?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side. "I...(sigh) I don't like it anymore than you do b I have to."

"Why?" he asked and I sighed for the million time that day. "I can't tell you." Naruto frowned, pushed himself off the lockers and crossed his arms. "Why can't you-Hmm!" Whatever he was gonna say next was cut off by my lips on his. Kami, even though I was in Heaven, I had to let it end. I pulled back only for him and smash his lips on mine again. He pulled me close and I closed my eyes, mnot wanting this to end.

"Sakura."

I pushed Naruto off me and turned around, finding Sasuke with his arms crossed. "Sasuke...Listen, I-"

"I don't want to hear it. Let's go," Sasuke muttered turning away. I sighed and followed him but not before gripping Naruto's hand and smiling softly at him.

_**~Naruto's P.O.V~**_

Why did she smile at me? Why did she tell me she was dating Sasuke, kissed me then left with the bastard? What the hell's going on here? I'm getting frustrated and the events just now aren't helping at all! Gah! I need help!


	7. Chapter 6, It Hurts

_**Chapter 6: It Hurts**_

**_~Sakura's P.O.V~_**

I got out of my car and hung my backpack over my shoulder, looking at the ground as I walked towards the front door. I heard a door open and glanced to my right, seeing Naruto get out of his own car and walk into his house, slamming the door shut after entering. I frowned and kept walking with my head down. I grabbed my keys from my back pocket and put them into the key hold, turning the knob afterwards.

I walked in then closed the door behind myself, leaning against the door. This was hell. This was fucking hell! Being Sasuke's girlfriend...It's terrible. He's a horny-ass basta-

"Sakura? What's wrong?" I looked up at Anko and my eyes softened. I looked to my right, "Nothing, Anko. I'm going to bed. I'll see you at dinner." I pushed myself away from the door and started walking towards the stairs. "Sakura, someone wants to see you-" I interrupted her.

"I'm...really not in the mood for anyone right now, Anko. And, even if the music does get annoying, please, don't bother me. I'm really going through some shit." I could feel Anko's worry. "What's wrong?" I hesitated then shook my head. "It's nothing. Forget about it," Then, I closed the door to my room. I turned to my radio, plugged my MP3 to it and turned the volume all the way up, not caring if the speakers were gonna explode from the bass and drums.

_**~Naruto's P.O.V~**_

As soon as I went out into the balcony of my room, my ears were filled with with really loud music. Sakura...I glanced up at her window and saw that she was nowhere in her room. My eyes caught something and I turned towards the roof of her house. There she was. Arms wrapped around her knees and chin resting on her arms. She was looking up at the sky. I wondered how she got up there but didn't ponder it much as I saw her look down at me. Our eyes met and I looked away, not wanting any contact with her.

It hurt too much. It hurt to think about her. I turned around and walked inside the room but came back outside when I heard someone call her name.

"Sakura?" I looked down and saw a man with short black hair and gray eyes standing in the front yard with Anko. Sakura looked down at them. "What?" Even over the loud music, I could still hear her talk. Her voice was hoarse, as if she had been crying before. "Dai and I are going to get Kakashi at work. His car broke down. Don't fall off the roof," Anko said glaring at her. I heard Sakura sigh, "I won't." Anko and the man, who I guessed was Dai, got into Anko's car and left.

I looked back up at Sakura, who looked back at me. I was about to turn around when I heard a sob. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sakura with her head buried in her arms. I wanted to go there and comfort her but it hurt too much being around her. I can't take it. I heard her choke out my name and I sighed, going back into my room.

_I know it's not much but, cope with me. My Freshmen year in high school is VERY busy and I barely have time to write. Sorry if it's so short. I'll update as soon as I can, promise. R&R, please!_


	8. Chapter 7, Another's Past

_In this chapter, we learn Naruto's past! And, well, it's weekend so more updates! After I get some sleep because I just found out that I have to wake up at **5:30** in the morning to catch the bus. And I was still late this morning! Good thing is, I only have four classes and right after we're done with our classwork, we can do whatever we want! Including sleeping!...Ahem, sorry for my little rant. I've been drinking Pepsi all day and I'm sugar-high at this moment. So, R&R and enjoy!_

_**Chapter 7: Another's Past**_

_**~Sakura's P.O.V~  
**_  
Finally, after all these years of holding back all of my pain, I broke down. I wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my head in my arms. I give up...I can't do this anymore. It hurts too much. It hurts too much to even think about it. Why me? Why the hell does it have to be me? First, the fight in Tanzuka Town then moving then meeting Naruto, having to stop being his friend for his mother-fucking sake and now this? God must hate me because I'm probably the one with a life this miserable.

Then again, I remembered an article on the newspaper about a girl getting raped then murdered. Then there's people in jail that have been damned to execution. I then realized that I probably wasn't the only one. Yet, when you're crying your eyes out, you aren't right-minded and don't think about anything, just the fact that you're miserable. I heard a noise from behind me but I ignored it. If only I'd ignore them, whoever it was would go away.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard the next words. "What's wrong? I hate it when girls cry,"

My sobbing grew harder as I realized who was behind me. I felt something on my shoulder and I shook it off, not wanting his sympathy or pity. But then I tensed when arms were wrapped around me. "Sakura..." He whispered in my ear and I gulped back another sob. He started rubbing my arms, keeping them warm since it was becoming really cold all of a sudden.

I don't know when but I leaned back on him and, soon, was asleep in Naruto's arms.

When I woke up, I realized that I was back in my room. That's weird. I remembered being up on the roof with Narutp. I tried to get up but felt something on my waist. I looked under the covers and saw arms around my waist. I quickly panicked and immediatly glanced over my shoulder, fearing it was _him_. I sighed in relief when I saw Naruto sleeping by me, his arms around my waist. I laid back down and felt the grip around me tightened.

I turned in his arm and narrowed my eyes at his face. He seemed troubled and I think I know why. But I couldn't tell him. I promised Sasuke I wouldn't tell him the truth. Ever. If I did tell him, Naruto would hate me. Probably for caring too much about his weel-being or for making Sasuke hurt him. Not physically but emotionally. And I think Naruto's been through enough already...

_Flashback- ~Still Sakura's P.O.V~_

_Naruto and I were sitting on his balcony, the music from inside his room blasting our ears. At that moment, I was glad there weren't any people living around here, just the two of us. We were in complete silence. No words were needed to be said because we weren't thinking of anything in particular. At least, I wasn't thinking about anything. But, then, my mind started drifting off to the blond in front of me, Why was he here anyway? Why was he like this? Distant and non-social all of the time except with me. Why _did_ he approach me in the first place?_

_Apparently, I asked that last question out loud. Naruto looked at me before closing his eyes, "Because we're alike." Well, that was obvious. Of course we were alike, that's why we hang out together in the first place. I still didn't get it, though. He didn't know I liked the stuff I like (I think) before he met me. I mean, I had just moved in. How could he know me? Unless he was some kind of stalker, I had no idea what that meant._

_I sighed and turned my head away from him, looking at the street below us. Naruto must have known that I didn't understand because he kept talking. "I mean, our childhoods. We're alike." I frowned. I still didn't understand. I tensed at the next few words._

_"I know about your past."_

_My frown deepened. I didn't want anyone to know. I'll just receive sympathy and pity from them. I don't want that. Forutnately, when I looked at him, Naruto was smiling slightly. I blushed, not used to that kind of affection from anyone besides my adoptive parents. I watched him as he stood up and walked over to my side, sitting down to my right. "You see. I, too, lost my parents. My father was a fireman. A really good one at that. But, no matter how good he was, he died in a fire saving a man's life. He was still alive when the doctors took him into the emergency room. Before he died...Do you know what he said before he died?"_

_I shook my head. Tears were threatening to come down my cheeks any second now. But I stayed strong and rubbed my eyes, frowning slightly. "He told me that he doesn't regret giving up his life in order to save another. That was the reason why he became a fireman; to help people out. He also told me that, whoever woman I end up with, would be lucky to have me but that doesn't matter right now. Anyway, I was only eight at the time. My mother struggled to recover from Dad's death and tried to move us forward. When I was twelve, I started noticing the many unpaid bills and debts. I decided to help Mom, yet, I was only twelve. No one would allow a tweleve year old to work. I mowed lawns and walked dogs but soon got tired from the little pay."_

_"A guy told me that I could earn a lot of money by selling drugs. I knew it was wrong but I would have done anything to help Mom so I took his advice and started selling drugs around. The pay was sweet and I was feeling great, knowing I was helping Mom with raising money. After a month, I got caught by police and, since I was still underaged, got a few hours of community service. Mom wasn't happy with me."_

_"One night, we were arguing because our electricity went out. Damn it, I regret being in a car. Anyway, I told her that it was her fault that Dad was dead and it was her fault that we were in ruins. I also told her I hated her. Then, we crashed. She survived, fortunately, and I got these." I looked up and grimace. He was pointing at his cheeks, where the whiker-like scars were at. "Anyway, right after that accident, my mother got a great paying job. A few months within the job and we were living the good life. But, she got framed..." I didn't want to hear the next words. Anything but the next words._

_"And was killed."_

_That did it. Tears streamed down my face while I looked at my knees. "I'm sor-"_

_"Because of all that, I became the cold, heartless jerk I am today. And I regret everything I did. Tsunade was a friend of my moms and took me in. You see, we're alike. No parents, no siblings, just ourselves to depend on." Naruto finished and I quicky wiped away my tears. I stopped, however, when Naruto grabbed my hands and put them down. He leaned close to my ear and whispered, "I don't reget approaching you that day, though. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have taken all of these things off my chest."_

_I shivered, his warm breath feeling good on my skin. I turned away and slipped my hands away from his grasp. "If you say so," I heard him chuckle and stand up. "C'mon, let's get dinner." I nodded and got up, following him inside._

_End Flashback_

I heard a groan and looked up, seeing Naruto starting to open his eyes. His sleepy gaze met my slightly teary stare. I smiled a little at him but he just frowned. "Are you Okay?" he asked as my smile faded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks,"

"Anything for you, Sakura." Naruto mumbled looking away. He was pissed, I knew. I sighed and grabbed his chin, turning his face towards mine. He pulled his hands away from my waist but I caught them with my free hand, placing them on my hips. I lead one of his hands under my shirt while I kept looking into his eyes. "Naruto...I know you want straight answers but...Wait for me, Okay? I'll tell you when I find a way to explain it."

Naruto stopped his hand from going any further up. It rested on my stomach. "Sakura...This whole week I've seen you kiss and hug that bastard. Do you know how that makes me feel? My hopes were crushed. I thought that after that kiss last week, we would be together. But, you did a whole one-eighty turn and now you're dating Sasuke. I just wanna know what's going on."

I got closer to his face and I was glad he didn't move away. He just kept staring at me with pleading eyes. "I wish i knew myself." I crashed my lips on his and, since we were on my bed, you can pretty much tell what was going to happen next, right? Yep, we had sex. I don't reget it, either. That was the best time of my life. So, now, we were laying on the bed, completely naked in each other's arms. Naruto was sleeping while I was staring at a picture frame on my nightstand. It was Anko, Kakashi and I last year in Chirstmas. Things weren't as complicated as they were right now but, either way, it didn't matter anymore.

I smiled a little and fell asleep, my head on Naruto's bare chest.


	9. Chapter 8, Oh

_**Chapter 8: Oh, Shit**_  
_**  
**_

_**~Sakura's P.O.V~**_

I was in the kitchen, drinking some coffee. It was a Friday, ten in the morning, and I was glad there was no school today. Not only was I sore but I was tired and too lazy to even put on a decent set of clothes. Man, just listen to me complain. I sound like Shikamaru, one of Naruto's only friends. They don't hang out too much (Shikamaru has a strict ass mother and I met her. *shudders* Damn, I regret joining them that day), but they got along well.

I heard footsteps but didn't bother to turn away from the sink. There was a chuckle and I smiled. "What in the world are you wearing?" Anko asked coming by me and leaning her back against the sink I was leaning my elbows on. "Naruto's shirt and some shorts I found in my closet. You know, those white ones you bought me for Christmas when I was sixteen." I said chuckling at the memory.

Nothing was going to ruin my mood this morning. "Yeah, I remember. You wanted a laptop but I didn't have enough money so I bought you those shorts. Even though you didn't like them, you still wore them the next day. It's a surprise they still fit you, seeing as you got a few inches taller over these past two years."

"Are you calling me fat?" We stayed in silence while I glared at her and she raised her brow in amusement. We both ended up laughing afterwards. We stopped, however, when we heard another voice. "What are we laughing about?" I glanced to the entrance of the kitchen and my smile grew. Kakashi smiled under his mask and Dai gave a small chuckle. Even if I didn't like the latter, I smiled even more. Like I said, nothing was going to ruin my mood this morning.

"You're unusually happy this morning. May I know why?" Kakashi asked walking over to the fridge and getting the milk for his coffee. "Hmm, nope!" I snickered when their faces fell a little.

I saw Anko place her hands on her hips. "Do you have a boyfriend I should kow about?" I blushed slightly but frowned. "Why would I want a boyfriend? And if I did want one, who would it be?" Kakashi hummed and my blush deepend. "Well, there's Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara and your 'best friend' Naruto."

Shikamaru? No, he was too lazy. Kiba? Well, he is kinda cute but talks and plays around too much. Gaara? We're cool, seeing as he's an orphan and we have a lot in common, but no. Naruto? I blushed even more at the thought of what happened last night. Dai's snicker brought me back to reality. "She's blushing again." I glared at him then turned away, crossing my arms. "We're all just friends, Kakashi. Besides, you know perfectly well who I'm with."

My eyes widened. I glanced at Anko, who started laughing. "I knew it! I knew you had a boyfriend!" I groaned and turned my back on them, glaring t the sink. Anko went quiet, though. I thought she was going to laugh her head off all day. Why did she suddenly became quiet? I looked over my shoulders and my glare left. Naruto was standing there, in just his skinny jeans, while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

I couldn't help but think how cute he looked doing that. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked looking at him then he glanced at me. I ignored my father-like figure and smiled at the sleepy but cute blond at the doorway. "Morning, Idiot. Finally wake up?" Naruto glanced around at the adults and scratched the back of his neck while looking to his right. All right, now that was adorable.

"Yeah. Your bed's comfortable. Besides, I didn't even notice the sun went up. Do you always sleep in complete darkness?" I rolled my eyes and drank whatever was left of my coffee, putting the cup down in the sink. "I've seen you do it millions of time before. Besides, I like darkness. It makes you think, something you wouldn't know how to do." I smirked as his eye twitched slightly. He crossed his arms and looked away, "Shut up."

The kitchen became silent again. That was, until Kakashi decided to break it. "What's going on here?" His eye landed on me and I frowned. "He stayed over since we didn't have school today." I lied with a shrugged. Kakashi saw through it, though.

"I don't see how. You've been avoiding each other the past few days and you were hanging out with Sasuke's crew. Hell, I even saw you two making-out in the halls. This doesn't make sense at all."

"Wait. Sasuke? As in Uchiha Sasuke? sakura, I thought you hated him." I sighed at Anko's words. Now, all eyes were on me. I tried to think of something fast. Nothing came up. "I do hate Sasuke. And I have been avoiding Naruto this past week but everything's fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"The why is Naruto here?" Anko's gaze fell on said boy, who shifted a little. "I was crying yesterday and he helped me out. I begged him to stay. I didn't want him to stop holding me." I blushed but kept my gaze locked with Naruto's. He started grinning like the idiot he sometimes is. "Okay, let me get this straight." Everyone's eyes fell on Anko. "You two became best friends right off the bat then you start dating Sasuke, who you told me you hated with all your guts, and now Naruto sees you crying and you two have sex? Yep, that's high school for ya."

"Anko!"

"What? It's true, right?"

I blushed, not answering the question. I knew either Kakashi or Dai were going to start bugging me about not having sex and blah, blah, blah. I flinched when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Kakashi with a raised brow. "I'm Okay with it as long as you used protection."

"Oh, shit."

Oh, shit is correct and a very nice way to put it in, Naruto. Just then, my stomach started making twists and turns. I ran passed everyone and headed towards the bathroom upstairs.

**_~Naruto's P.O.V~_**

I thought we were dead when they found out we had sex when Sakura had a boyfriend. I was surprised when Kakashi placed a hand on Sakura's shoulders and smiled under his mask.

"I'm Okay with it as long as you used protection." My eyes widened. Protection! Damn it! I didn't realize what I said after the words had already left my mouth. "Oh, shit." I saw Sakura tense and run pass us, heading upstairs. I was about to go after her when Anko went instead, leaving me with the two male adults. I gulped as the air became thick and heavy. The man with gray eyes turned to me and glared.

"If she's pregnant, I'm going to-" Kakashi interrupted him. "Dai, take it easy on him. Teens make this mistake all the time. Besides, I'm positive that Naruto won't have a problem if Sakura does end up pregnant." I smiled a little at Kakashi and nodded. I always did want a big ass family. My parents just wanted me, though. They wanted me to have all of theri attention. I never complained about that, though.

Dai, I think, sighed but kept his glare on me. I frowned and left the kitchen, not wanting to stay near that guy another minute. I don't know why but I get a bad feeling from him. As I neared the stairs, I heard panting and gasping followed by gagging. I let out a shaky breath and knocked on the door. The gagging continued but the door opened. I peeked inside and saw Sakura leaning over the toilet.

My eyes softened and I looked at Anko. "Well?" Anko sighed and looked at the gasping Sakura. "I don't know. This is one of the side effects of being pregnant but I'm not sure. It might be the coffee she drank earlier or something along the lines." I looked back at Sakura as she stood up, holding her stomach. She looked at me. "You told me once that Tsunade worked in the hospital. Can't we go?"

I gulped, looking into her eyes. They looked tired and worried. I couldn't stand it. It was my fault. I should have stopped before I even got in her. I should have thought about the consequences but, no, I just had to let my horomone-driven body do the actions. I hate my life so much right now. I know tht, if she does end up pregnant, she'll go through a lot of pain. Grandma already had tht talk with me, although I didn't pay much attention.

"Yeah, we can but not today. She left town and will be back tonight. We can ask her to help us tomorrow." Sakura sighed in relief and Anko frowned. "Kakashi and I are leaving for a meeting in Sunegakure. We can't leave you right now." I looked down. I feel as if I should do something. Anything just to ease everyone's minds.

"Listen, I'll stay with Sakura until you two come back. I'll take care of her and, if there's any rpoblems, I'll just call Grandma Tsunade." Anko seemed to calm down a little but she still shook her head. "Dai's staying here with you. I don't trust you two alone. I know how you can get whenever you're a lone and you could end up breaking everything in the house." I felt a smirk form on my lips. Anko sighed, "Fine. We're leaving in two hours. I'll be in my room if you need me."

She must have sensed that I wanted to tlk with Sakura becasue she dashed out of the bathroom as if running for her life. I grabbed Sakura's hand and lead her to her room. We went to her balcony and sat down, leaning against the railing. We stayed in silence for awhile, neither saying a word. I didn't know what to say. It was my fault after all. I was the one who released inside her-

"Naruto,"

I looked at her. She was smiling at the floor. I frowned. Shouldn't she be even more scared than I am? I mean, I'm freaking out over here while she's gazing into space. The next words that came out of her mouth shocked me. "Thanks you." Thanks? Thanks for what? You could be pregnant with my baby for all we know and you're thanking me? What the hell! I took a deep breath to cakm down before I spoke.

"For what?"

She seemed to think over her words as she open her mouth but then shut it again. Sakura looked at me with soft eyes. My stare mixed with hers and she smiled. "For everything." I raised my brow, signlling her that I didn't understand a word she said. Well, I did understand the _words. _I just didn't understand the _meaning_. She chuckled and my other brow rose in amusement.

"Idiot. We've been friends for a couple of months and you still don't understand what I'm telling you?"

"It's just that it sounds as if you're thanking me for getting you pregnant." My tone was filled with confusion and she just smiled even more. "Exactly." I furrowed my eyebrows until my eyes widened. She's thanking me for probably getting her pregnant? Why! I mean...What! However, the ranting in my head stopped when I felt lips on mine. Sakura pulled back and leaned close to me ear. "You'll understand later."

As she pulled back, I followed her. Our gazes met and I scoot closer to her. "Can't you at least give me a hint? Just a little one?" I pouted and she giggled. Damn, I love that sound. "For starters, I always wanted a big family. I never did have a complete one." I reached up and caressed her cheek. "So, you wanna be pregnant?" My question was answered as she trced circles on my bare chest and six-pack.

"Yeah."

That did it. I crashed my lips to hers and wrapped my arms around her. I didn't care that it started to rain. I didn't care that it was getting colder by the passing second. I didn't care that I didn't have a shirt on. And I difinately didn't care that Sasuke's car pulled up in Sakura's drive-way...

Wait, what?

_I'm bored._

_I'm tired._

_I'm hungry._

_And all of the above. Well, that's it for today. I was going to post it next week but got bored and felt like posting it today, even if I was supposed to be sleeping two hours ago. Anyway, hope you likeit and R&R!_


	10. Chapter 9, Hell

__

__

_**Chapter 9: Hell**_

**_~Sakura's P.O.V~_**

I sighed. This was Hell. One question. Have you ever stood in your kitchen with two guys?...Okay, that's the wrong way to put it...Oh, here. Okay. Have you ever stood in your kitchen with your boyfriend and the guy you fucked with the previous night, both silent and staring at nothing? Because, if you have, however you were feeling at that exact moment, I'm feeling it right now.

Naruto was leaning against the sink, his shirt from yesterday on, and looking to his left. Sasuke was texting with Suigetsu while I was sitting on the counter, facing both of them. Yep, perfect Hell. I sighed again. Naruto got frustrated and pushed himself off the sink, walking over to me. "Why the hell is this prick here?" he asked near my ear. I noticed Sasuke's gaze come up to us but he didn't move his head. I shrugged.

Naruto rolled his eyes and went to the living room, laying down on the couch to watch TV alone. Tch, comfortable much? I heard Sasuke grunt and looked up, seeing him walking towards me. I gulped, knowing the reason why he was here. He told me yesterday that he was coming today to discuss some...things and maybe even make-out. He placed both hands on each side of me and leaned up, kissing me. I rolled my eyes and kissed back, gagging mentally.

He was planning to go further but my phone rang. I pushed him off and quickly grabbed the device, reading the screen. I got a message from Naruto.

_Can you tell him to leave? I wanna do stuff._

Oh, trust me, I want him to leave even more than you. I leaned my head back to hit it against the cabinet. I tried to make up an excuse. "Uh, Sasuke?" He looked at me. "Listen, you have to go. I have to drive Anko and Kakashi to the aiport soon and I need to get ready." Kami, I hope he buys it. I wasn't completely lying. Anko and Kakshi were going to the airport. It's just that the car isn't big enough to fit the luggage and four people. So, Dai's taking them while I stay here, looking over the house.

Sasuke's nod brought me back to the present as he kissed me one more time and left to the door. But not before whispering in my ear, "I want that loser out of here this instant." I sighed and came out of the kitchen, looking out the front window. Sasuke wasn't leaving until Naruto left. Naruto looked like he caught onto that bastard's plan because he was tying his shoes.

"I'll be back in ten minutes." He looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back. I watched as he stood up and walked over to me. I knew what he wanted and I pushed him towards the door. The curtains on the front windows were a light color so Sasuke could see us. Once in front of the door, I crashed my lips to his. I grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him closer. He had his hands on each side of my head but one of them reached down and started caresssing my exposed thigh, thanks to my shorts. I moaned into the kiss and pulled back for air.

He literally pinned me to the door and started kissing my neck. I let my head fall forward and rest on his shoulder. The hand that was on the wall went under the shirt I had put on earlier when Sasuke got here so he wouldn't suspect anything. With his hand under my shirt, he pulled me closer, our lower regions meeting. I bit my lower lip to surpress a moan, not wanting Anko, Kakashi or Dai coming out of their rooms.

I literally kicked Naruto away when he started pulling my shirt completely all the way up. We were both panting and I noticed that his eyes were darker, probably filled with lust. "What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes traveling up and down my body. I blushed, turning my head away. "Let's not do that. At least not until we get the results we need." Naruto blinked before grinning, making me roll my eyes.

"All right. I'll see you in a bit," He kissed me and opened the door, winked at me before leaving.

_**~Naruto's P.O.V~**_

When I came out of Sakura's house, I saw Sasuke in his car, watching me. I flipped him off, not even looking at him, and walked over to my house. As soon as I opened the door, I pinched my nose. Ugh, it reeked of sake in here. Was Grandma back, yet? No, it was too early. Did she get drunk last night? No, she's smart enough not to do that. She did have to wake up early to leave.

I closed the door and went to my room, taking my shirt off in the process. I threw it in my room, passed the kitchen and into the laundry. I grabbed an orange shirt that said 'Black Veil Brides' in black at the back with wings and had 'Knives and Pens' in white written in cursive at the front (A/N: Just made the shirt up. It would be cool if they had one like that, though). I went to the living room, putting the shirt on, and looked out the window. Sasuke was leaning against his car, Sakura telling him something.

Oh how I wished I had super-hearing so I could hear what they were talking about. Sasuke did look a little pissed and Sakura was frowning, looking the other way. I wanted to keep watching but my stomach growled. Oh, yeah, I haven't eaten anything, yet. I went over to the kitchen and found the last cup of ramen. Oh well, that'll do for now. I put water on it and put the cup in the microwave, pressing start (A/N: I know you're not supposed to do that but my sisters do it all the time. It's funny).

I leaned my back against the counter and crossed my arms. I looked at the clock on the stove. 10:16 a.m. Great, I'm bored now. If only Sakura was here...I chuckled at how many things we would be doing right now. So mny things we didn't of last night because it was our first time. I frowned. What if she ended up pregnant? I don't have a job. And I'm not old enough to get my mother's will. I'm still seventeen. Now tht I think about it, Sakura's eighteen. Oh well, my birthday's in a few weeks. What's there to lose?

I heard some footsteps and looked towards the entrance of the kitchen. My eyes widened at the figure in front of me. "Pervy Sage?" He rubbed his eyes and glanced at me, his eyes lit. "Hey, the Brat grew up! How long has it been? Four years already?" I grinned at my father-like figure. Damn, he sure hasn't changed a bit. Still had that mob of white hair and those tattoos he got under his eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit. Are you still the same pervert as before?" I asked playfully. He pouted, "I'm not that big of a perv..."I gve him a look that said, 'Oh, really?'. He sighed, "Okay, so I peek into the girls dressing rooms at the mall and hot springs. But that's for my research!" I rolled my eyes but kept my grin. Leave it up to Pervy Sage to lighten your day up with his excuses. The microwave beeped and I took out my cup of ramen, getting chopsticks quickly to eat the meal. I was starving. You can't blame me.

After I was done eating, Pervy Sage and I went to the living room to catch up. Once I finally glanced at the clock, my eyes widened. "Oh, shit! Sakura's gonna kill me!" 11:45 a.m. I stood up, grabbing my phone from the kitchen. I dialed Sakura's number.

____

_Your lungs have failed  
And they've both stopped breathing  
My heart is dead and it's way past beating  
Something has gone terribly wrong  
I'm scared, you're scared, we're scared of this  
I never thought we'd make it out alive  
I never told you but it's all in your goodbyes  
__It's all in your goodbyes_

**"Late much?"**

I sighed at her pissed off tone. She had all right to be mad at me. I got distracted, though. Don't blame me! "Listen, I'm sorry. My godfather showed up out of nowhere and we started talking. I got distracted. I'll make it up to you later. Promise."

_**"..."**_

I grinned, even though she couldn't see it. I ignored Pervy Sage's raise brow. "We'll rent movies later and watch them at your house later this weekend, all right? I know you've been dying to watch Paranormal Activity for the last couple of months. I'll pay for them. So, what do you say? Is it a date?"

_**"...I don't know..."**_

"Aww, come one, Sakura. Don't make me go over there and tackle you to the bed 'cause I will. I don't care! In fact, I'm opening the door right now-"

_**"Okay, Okay, we'll rent movies. I'm just little upset, that's all. You could've called, you know."**_

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Forgive me? I'll give you a kiss...?" I ignored Pervy Sage's other raised brow. Great, he was amused now.

_**"Fine, whatever. I'll see you later. You don't have to come over. I'll just go with Dai to drop off Anko and Kakashi. See you...eh, tomorrow?"**_

"All right. See you tomorrow, Sakura." I heard her huing up and I threw the phone on the couch, sitting down by it. "Girlfriend?" I heard Pervy Sage asked. "Oh, yeah." I nodded and we resumed our 'bonding'.

________

__

_By the way, the ring tone Sakura had was the chorus of 'A Boy Brushed Red...Living In Black and White' by Underoath._


	11. Chapter 10, Results

_**Chapter 10: Results **_

_**~Naruto's P.O.V~**_

Sakura and I were in a room at the hospital. Grandma was in the other room, waiting for the results. I was leaning against the wall while Sakura was laying down on the bed. She was asleep, some of her red bangs covering her face. I didn't blame her. We were both tired. We couldn't sleep because we were thinking about today too much. And the events from earlier didn't help.

_Flashback- Naruto's P.O.V _

_I knocked on Sakura's front door a few times. I was getting frustrated. I've been knocking for the past five minutes and no one answers me. I fished out my phone and dailed Sakura's number. A song came up but it quickly stopped, being replaced by yells. "Why the hell are you here?" That was Sakura. Man, don't tell me that she put on the automatic pick-up. I hate it when she does that. The phone picks the calls up by itself and the caller can hear whatever she was saying or doing._

_"I already told you, Sakura. One of my friends bailed me out. I was also behaving so they didn't have a problem with that." Was that...Dai? What was he talking about? Bailed him out? Out of jail? What was he in jail for? Apparently, I didn't have to wait long for the answer._

_"You fucking abused me! I don't want you near me, Dai! I don't know how you got Kakashi and Anko wrapped around your little lie but you're not going to fool me! Just leave me alone." I could hear shuffling before a sharp gasp. "What are you- Dai, get your filthy hands off me!" My eyes widened. I started banging on the door, yelling for someone to answer. I stopped, however, when I heard a snicker. _

_"Looks like your boyfriend's here." A growl escaped my throat as I clenched my teeth. "Naruto's not my boyfriend and get your damned hands off me right now!" Sakura yelled and I only panicked more. I ran towards the back of the house, hoping that the back door was unlocked. Luck was on my side. I burst through the door and ran up the stairs. Slamming the door open, I glared into Sakura's room. Dai was was gripping Sakura's upper arms while she was glaring at him. _

_"Get your hands off her!" I yelled, ready to punch the living day lights out of him. Dai frowned, let her go and left the room. When he passed by me, though, I heard him whisper, "Damn Brat." I ignored him, used to people calling me names, and walked towards Sakura. "You Okay?" She nodded then looked away. "How'd you know-" _

_"You left your phone on automatic, again." I sighed but I was glad she left it like that today. Then, I became serious. "Dai abused you?" I saw her flinch as she grabbed her phone and messed around with it for awhile. _

_"Yeah. Let's talk about that later. Let's go to the hospital." _

_End Flashback_

I sighed, sitting down at the edge of the bed. I hate that guy. I wanna beat the crap out of him so bad. I started grinning. After beating him, I can look for matches and kinves. I'd slit open his throat and stab him multiple times in the stomach and chest. Then, I'll get the the matches, liight them up and burn his body to ashes. If his ghost comes back to haunt me, I'll do some kind of magic-thingy to get him to haunt Sasuke. THen, Sakura and I will live happily ever after-

Sakura started stirring on the bed. My eyes landed on her, watching as she opened her own eyes. They were glazed over and tired. I smiled down at her and she raised brow. "You sure are in a good mood today," she muttered sitting up and shifting a little so her legs wouldn't be wrapped up in the blanket over her.

"No. You just looked cute when you woke up. Innocent and curious." I answered leaning back a little. I saw her blush and look away. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to me. Sakura seemed to understand what I wanted because she leaned into me, laying her head on my shoulder. "Nervous?" she asked and I shrugged. "I don't know how I should be feeling right now," I lied. The suspense was pretty nerve-wracking. I just wanted to be strong for her. Why? No idea, I just wanted to.

My breath caught in my throat when Gandma entered the room with a clipboard. She glanced up at us before turning back to the object in her hands. "Well?" Sakura asked lifting her head off my shoulder. I didn't say anything. What? I was nervous, Okay? I mean, I'm seventeen years old and I might have gotten my best friend pregnant. Yeah, like I'll be excited. Notice the sarcasm.

Grandma sighed, bringing me out of my thoughts. She looked at us with soft eyes, "It's positive. Sakura, you're pregnant." Ah, fuck. Sakura looked relieved but I sure wasn't. Not that I don't want a kid. No, I'd love having a family. But, I don't have a job and my grades at school aren't any better. Sasuke is Sakura's boyfriend, not me. Also, there's the fact that we're Juniors and the baby will be born in nine months...

"Thanks, Tsunade. I really appreciate it." Sakura said as I blinked. She was smiling, which surprised both Grandma and me. Well, we did talk about it earlier but it still surprises me that she's Okay with being pregnant. Grandma nodded, "You guys can leave now, then. I'll fill out your papers." With that, she left the room.

I turned to Sakura. "Are you sure you want this?" I asked, my eyes searching hers. "Yes. And, even if I didn't, there would be no way in Hell that I would get an abortion." Sakura said and I smiled, knowing she meant it. I pekced her cheek and we got out of the room and walked into the waiting room. I froze the minutes I saw him.

Sakura stopped and looked at me, confused. "What's wrong?" she asked. I quickly covered her mouth. Too late. Itachi turned around and raised his brow. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" he asked walking over to us. I chuckled nervously, "Talking to Grandma Tsunade. I was just leaving, though." Itachi shook his head with I think it was a smile.

I felt a sting in my left hand and my eyes widened. Taking my hand off Sakura's mouth, I gripped it. "You bit me!" I yelled at her, glaring. She glared back. "You wouldn't take your hand off my mouth. Were you trying to suffocate me?"

We glared at each other. Right then, I wondered how in the hell would we survive being parents like this.

I heard Itachi chuckle and I turned to him, forgetting Sakura for the moment. "What are you doing here?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. I liked this guy, he used to be like a big brother to me. But, then Sasuke and I started hating each other and I didn't see Itachi anymore because he was Sasuke's older brother. Besides, he was a senior in college. He had a life now.

Itachi actually blushed. "My girlfriend just gave birth last month. I couldn't sign the birth certificate because I was on a school trip. I just finished signing it." My amusement rose along with my curiosity. "Girlfriend? Since when?" I asked leaning against the wall and crossing my arms.

If it were possible, Itachi's blush increased. "Uh, well, two years. But don't tell anyone. We're dating in secret. My father hates her." I grinned then nodded. I looked around but didn't see Sakura. I pushed myself off the wall, panicking. Damn, where'd she go? I looked behind Itachi and sighed in relief. Sakura was talking on the phone, looking outside.

"Girlfriend?" I turned back to Itachi with a raised brow. "Huh?" He chuckled, "Is she your girlfriend?" His question was so forward and I shook my head before looking back at Sakura. "No. She's with Sasuke but-" I cut myself off. I couldn't tell him. He'll probably tell Sasuke and I did not want that. The Uchiha sensed my aniousness because he placed his hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" I looked into his eyes, my own softening. I don't know why but I could tell I could trust this guy, even f he was Sasuke's brother.

Truth is, Itachi always paid more attention to me than Sasuke. I was never greedy, stuck-up or acted like a snake towards others. Sasuke did. That's why Itachi probably liked me more than his own blood-related brother.

"Well, uh, honestly..." I sighed and looked at the floor. "She's dating Sasuke but I love her. She says she loves me back but she's still with him. The other night, I found her crying and I helped her, I guess. We ended up having sex and, now, she's pregnant with my kid." I explained. I flinched when Itachi snickered. "Wow, tough love, huh? You got a job?"

I was relieved that Itachi didn't judged or hated me at that moment. I shook my head and heard him hum. "Want one? I could talk to my boss if you want." His offer made me grin and I nodded. I saw Sakura walking back to us, raising her brow. "You done, yet? I wanna got get something to eat," she said and I rmembered we didn't eat breakfast.

"Wanna go to the mall, then? We can all eat there." I suggested, glancing at Itachi. He shrugged. In his language, it meant yes. "Oh, right. Itachi, that's Haruno Sakura. Sakura, that's Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother." I saw her tense and so did Itachi. "Don't worry. I'm not telling my brother about you two. Believe it or not, I'm actually nicer than him."

I nodded in agreement and Sakura blushed. "It's nice to meet you, then." They shook hands and we left the hospital.

_Well, this chapter's done. Sakura's pregnant and Itachi has a girlfriend, whoever she is. Next chapter: Bonding._


	12. Chapter 11, Bonding

_C__**hapter 11: Bonding**_

~Sakura's P.O.V~

We were all laughing. Itachi, Naruto and I were in a booth in one of the restaurants in the mall. The place's lights were dimmed and the walls were black with red designs on them. Most of the tablels were booths and the rest were stools at the bar to the opposite end of the restaurant. I had insisted on going somewhere else when I saw the price of the food but Itachi just kept telling me that it was fine, he was going to pay for it.

As it turns out, his girlfriend worked there. Her name was Ayame, daughter of the owner. She was giving us a discount. So, we ended up having anything we wanted without worrying about the price too much. When her break began, Ayame joined us at the booth and, now, we were all laughing at some mischief Naruto and Itachi had gotten into in the past. I still couldn't believe Itachi was Sasuke's brother. They sure looked alike but their personalities were the complete oppisite. I had asked Itachi about it and the smile he had had turned bitter.

He had said that he used to act exactly like Sasuke when he was a kid, which was hard to believe after so many pranks he had pulled with Naruto. Itachi told us that when Sasuke was born, all attention was to the younger brother. After a few years of only getting attention from his mother, Itachi had moved in with his friends Deidara and Hidan. After spending years with him throught middle and high school, Itachi found Ayame and they decided to be together. His father didn't approve but her father, Teuchi, was more than happy to hear the news. Since the four went to the same collge after high school, Deidara, Hidan, Itachi and Ayame were insepareable. I belived him in that, since Ayame wouldn't leave his side throughout her whole lunch break.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Naruto placed his hand on my thigh uner the table. I glanced at him and smirked at his slight blush. Guess he's still uncertain about showing any affection in public. I didn't mind. In fact, I thought it was cute seeing him embarrased. I placed my free hand on the one on my thigh and gave it a squeeze. He flashed me a grin before we turned back to the couple in front of us.

Itachi smiled at us while Ayame winked at me. "Naruto, are you gonna do it?" Itachi asked and I felt Naruto tense. "Um, I don't know, Itachi. She's with Sasuke and-" Naruto was interrupted by the older Uchiha. "And she loves you. Just do it," He smiled at him and my curiosity rose. What were they talking about? I wanted to voice the question but something held me back. Out of the corner of my eyes, however, I saw a hooded figure enter the restaurant and sit down in the booth behind Itachi.

"But-"

"No 'buts', Namikaze Naruto. Do it, now. You'll never find out if you don't do it." Itachi scolded but I wasn't paying attention. The hooded figure had gasped at the mention of Naruto's name, I know it. My eyes narrowed at the booth he was sitting at. Did that guy know Naruto? If he did, how? Naruto oesn't have any family members and I'm certain he doesn't have many friends because he shoves people away. And, even if he was Naruto's friend, I would know him. If I didn't know him, I'm sure he would have approached our table the moment he came in. My head was filling up with too much 'What if's and it was starting to hurt.

I heard Naruto sigh and I turned towards him. Letting go of my thigh, he dug his hand into his pocket with a gulp. He quickly retreated his hand so I wouldn't see what he was holding. Okay, now what was going on? Naruto glared at Itachi before he turned to me. I looked into his eyes and raised my brow. They held nervousness, love and embarrasment.

"Naruto?" I asked frowning. What was wrong with him today? He was acting way too nervous around me. I watched as he showed me what was in his hand. It was a black box. It practically fit in the palm of his hand. I was confused. What about the box? What was so special about it that he was hiding it? Naruto must have seen my confusion because he sighed. With his other hand, he started lifting the top of the box, opening it.

My eyes widened. Inside the box was a silver ring with three small ruby surrounding a diamond in the middle. A lump appread in my throat and my eyes watered. I looked at Naruto, he was biting his lower lip. "It's not much but...Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?" I could sense his nervousness in his voice because it wavered when he asked me to marry him. My thoughts turned to mush. Marry him? I was in age but he wasn't. Well, until next week but still. I don't know. We're only Juniors in high school. And I'm dating Sasuke. I can't marry Naruto.

Yet, my lips moved on their own. "Yes." Naruto's eeyes widened as he started smiling at me. Picking the ring and sliding it into my finger, he hugged me. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They trailled down my cheeks. They were tears of happiness, though. Even though my head kept telling me to refuse, I followed my heart for some strange reason. Maybe I finally wanted to be happy. And, being with Naruto, I'm sure that would happen. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and buried my head in his shoulder. He just pulled me closer. He was crying, too. My shirt was getting all wet but I didn't mind.

We pulled away and wiped away our tears, smiling at each other. I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around my waist then turned to Itachi. "You told him to do it?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. "No. He told me he wanted to propose soon but didn't know how to do it. By the way you dress, I can tell you're not the kind of girl who likes to dream of classy stuff. So, I told him to juist ask you." Itachi shrugged. Damn, he got that much out of just one look at me? Am I really that predictable?

Who cares? I'm getting married to Naruto and that's all it mattered.

_**~Sasuke's P.O.V~**_

This is just great. This is perfect. Being stuck in the mall following your female friend around with her friend was perfect...Not! It was Hell. I wanted to go home and do something more interesting. I saw Ino and Hinata look around for even more clothes in the shops. Getting tired, I walked out of the shop. Walking near the exit, I plopped down on one of the empty benches there.

As women walked by, I couldn't help but check them out. However, no matter how good they looked, no one compared to my current girlfriend's curves. And talking about Sakura...

I heard laughing and I turned my head around, just in time to catch my brother, the loser and _my_ girlfriend walking towards the exit. I grounded my teeth. What were they doing here? With my brother, nonetheless? My thoughts were interrupted when Itachi started talking.

"It was fun spending time with you guys. But I really have to go." Itachi said giving them a smile. Sakura shrugged, "It's fine. It was nice meeting you, Itachi." She smiled at him, something I never got. "Same here, Sakura. Good luck, you two. And, Naruto, if you're still up for that job, I can make arrangement." I noticed Naruto's eyes lit up. Tch, loser. "Thanks, Itachi! I really appreciate it."

"Right. Sakura, if you need any help with your...erm, condition, just call Ayame. She'll help you." Itachi said nodding at my girlfriend. She nodded back, smile still on her face. Condition? What condition? And Ayame? Who was that? "So, Itachi, when's the wedding?" Naruto asked, clearly changing the topic. What wedding? Whose? I got the answer when Itachi blushed. Oh, I get it now. Itachi has a girlfriend, no? We'll just see 'bout that.

"We can talk about that later, Naruto. I'll see you guys around." With that, Itachi left throught the doors. I turned my attention to the other two. "And you, my dear Sakura, are going to stay at my house tonight." Naruto said and my eyes widened. Wait, what! She can't do that! She's MY girlfriend!

"I don't have a problem with that but why?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrow. She placed her hands on her hips and leaned on one leg. It was annoying whenever Ino did that but on Sakura...It was just right damn hot. "Because I don't want that Dai guy taking advantage of you alone at night. Besides, I wouldn't mind being close to you while I sleep." Naruto's answer pissed me off. It got worse, though. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers, placing his hands on her hips. Sakura hummed and nodded, closing her eyes.

I was about to stand up and interupt them but I got dragged away. Glancing behind me, I saw a fuming Ino dragging me by the back of my shirt's collar. I looked back at the exit and my anger grew. They were kissing. I tried to make Ino let go of me but she just ignored me and dragged me back into the shops. So much for punching the loser in the face. However, I could get revenge in school on Monday so it didn't matter...much.

_First time with Sasuke's point of view. I didn't like writing it but I just had to. It was either that, or Kiba's point of view. Although I'd prefer it Kiba's, I wanted tension to build up in Sasuke. After all, not all ending are happy. *winks* Anyway, who wants to see our beloved Minato? I know I do! So, choose who you want to be introduced as Naruto's past:_

1) Namikaze Minato

2) Uzumaki Kushina

Your choice. Doesn't matter to me, although I'd prefer Minato. Vote in your reivew!


	13. Chapter 12, End?

_C__**hapter 12: The End? No, It's Just the Beginning**_

~Naruto's P.O.V~

Sakura and I got out of my car and entered the school building. Man, Mondays sure suck. Why we have five days of school and two free ones I'll never know. In my opinion, it should be the other way around. Well, actually, I don't think there should be any school at all. Hmm, then again, I met Sakura through school so it wasn't that bad. Maybe I should ditch today...

I glanced at my soon-to-be girlfriend and smiled a little. She was looking forward as we walked to my locker. She already had her stuff with her so another stop at her locker wasn't neccessary. My eyes traveled from her face to her stomach. My heartbeat increased. Damn, forget about ditching school now. I need my education now that I'm going to be a father. My stomach twisted at the thought. Me, a father to the child of the most beautiful girl in the planet. I seriously can't wait. After having a man-to-man talk with Itachi, I came to realize that I do want a child. And having it with Sakura made it the more worthwhile.

I blinked and noticed Sakura looking at me with a raised brow as we walked to my locker. I chuckled lowly as I opened my locker, knowing I was caught red-handed staring at her. I watch as Sakura leaned aaginst the locker next to mine and closed her eyes. I quickly grabbed my books and closed the locker door. Shoving my books into my backpack, I nodded at her and we kept walking to our Homeroom class.

We grinned at Kakashi as we walked into the room. Kakashi smiled back under his mask and waved. Now that Kakashi and Anko knew about Sakura's pregnany, we were all in good terms. Although it's kinda awkward because they're Sakura's guardians but everything's good after we talked about it. Now, today, Sakura's going to officially break up with Sasuke and I cannot wait for that. I mean, the most popular guy in school getting dumped by the sexy-ass metalhead chick is a very, very good reputation. For me, at least. In fact, I find it hilarious. And I just couldn't help the chuckle as I sat down next to Sakura.

She glanced at me, "And you're laughing why...?" I chukled again and leaned forward, pecking her lips. "Nothing. Just something I thought of," I muttered kissing her again. I pulled back only for her to lean in and kiss me again. I grinned during the kiss. I could wake up to this every morning. We pulled away just as the door opened. I leaned back in my seat and glanced at the new comer. Hmm, just Kiba and Shikamaru. I shrugged, leaned towards Sakura and kissed her again. I could literally feel her roll her eyes before kissing me back.

"The hell?" I heard Kiba ask and I just deepened the kiss by grabbing Sakura by the back of her neck. She chuckled, pulling away from the kiss. "Stop," Her eyes narrowed in a playful manner and I pouted slightly, turning my head away and crossing my arms. Then I grinned. "We'll finish this at home," I finished with a wink. Sakura only rolled her eyes and looked out the window. I felt a pat on my shoulder and turned slightly.

"Dude, what are you doing with her? Isn't she Sasuke's girl?" Kiba asked me glancing at Sakura. "Yeah. She's breaking up with him later on, though." I looked at Sakura and grinned when she glanced at me. She sighed and smiled before turning back to the window. I turned back to Kiba when he glared at me. "What do you mean? She picked you over him?" I grinned at him and chuckled when he started mumbling random things.

"So, Sakura's going to break up with Sasuke? This is going to be so troublesome." Shikamaru muttered closing his eyes and leaning back in his seat. I was going to say something but someone beat me to it.

"What was that?"

I turned to the door to see Sasuke and Ino. Damn it, Kiba, close the door next time! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sakura stand up. I looked at her then at Sasuke and stood up. Kakashi looked up but I didn't pay attention to that. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, but it's over. I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore." Sakura said and I saw Sasuke gritting his teeth. His eyes narrowed, "You do know about the agreement we had, right?"

I frowned, "Agreement?" I looked at Sakura, who was tense. "What agreement?" I looked at Sasuke again. Sasuke smirked, "So, you haven't told him, huh?" Sakura's eyes widened and she took a step forward. "Sasuke, stop it. It's over. You can't do anything about it."

"It's not over yet, Haruno Sakura." Sasuke told her then looked at me. I glared at him. "She hasn't told you that the only reason why she went out with you was because she was doing me a favor?" I blinked and looked at SAkura, who was looking at the desk. I looked back at Sasuke. "What do you mean?"

"I knew her before you two met."

_**~Sasuke's P.O.V~**_

_Flashback_

I was walking home from football practice when I saw a figure standing at the cementary. Curious, I walked into the graveyard and over to the girl in front of the stone. She was muttering something to herself. I tapped her shoulder and she looked up, glaring. "What do you want?" My eyes widened. Holy fuck, it's Sakura! Sasori's little sister! What was she doing...here..? I looked down at the tombstone and frowned. Oh, right.

I looked back at her and smirked. She looks better than last time I saw her. She looked away, grazing her fingers over the name on the stone. "Don't even think about it, you fucker. I'm not as idiotic as my brother." Her words only made me smirk even further. "Really? Well, what if I told you I know who was with your brother when he died?" I asked, leaning against the stone by Sasori's. Her eyes went back to my face. I nodded. That's it, I got her. She shifted from one leg to another. "Keep talking." I shrugged, "I'll tell you, if you do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"I need you to make someone fall in love with you then break their heart as brutally as possible. Then, and only then, will I give you the name of your brother's friend." Silence fell over the graveyard. She started at me and I smirked at her. Finally Sakura sighed. "Sound easy enough, Who's this person that's going to fall in love with me?"

"Namikaze Naruto."

End Flashback

_**~Sakura's P.O.V~**_

"I-Is this true?" I looked away from Naruto's stare, feeling guilt build inside of me. My silence told him he was right. "So, everything you've said, everything we've done...It's all a lie?" His voice cracked at the end. I looked up at him. His eyes were full of tears but he wouldn't let them out. "No! I mean, yes...Uh, I don't know! I'm confused." I shook my head, holding it afterwards. I looked up when I heard footsteps. Naruto was walking away, head down and hands inside his poclets. He was going to leave the room. "Heh, serves you right, Namikaze." Sasuke muttered, putting an arm around my shoulders.

I got pissed. I slid out of Sasuke's grasp and turned to him. "The fuck's wrong with you! Get that stick out of your ass! Naruto hasn't done anything to you! Stop acting as if you were the vitcim because you're not!" I yelled at him. He glared at me, grabbing my shoulders. "He took my brother away from me. My bother always compared me to him. Just because I wasn't as nice as him, my brother paid less attention to me." He squeezed my shoulders harder. I groaned in pain. But I still answered back. "You had that stick so far up your ass that you didn't and haven't realized that Itachi's your brother and he'll love you no matter what. All you needed to do was listen and pay attention, not boss everyone around like you do. Itachi would've spent more time with you but you were too busy concentrating to what you wanted rather than what you needed."

Sasuke looked as if he was going to say something but the door burst open and the officer in charge of the halls came in. He grabbed Sasuke's forearms and forced him to let go of me. The officer put Sasuke's hands behind his back and handcuffed him. "What's the meaning of this? Do you know who I am?"

"Yes but that doesn't mean we're letting you off the hook." The police officer answered and I raised my eyebrow. "What did he do?" I asked, looking over at Sasuke. "He uses drugs and has raped a few girls." The officer got interrupted by Sasuke, "That's a lie! You have no proof." Kakashi walked up to Sasuke and searched his pockets. When he dug his hand into his back pocket, Kakashi frowned. He pulled out a small bag of white powder. I glared at the bag then looked over at Sasuke.

"C'mon, pretty boy. You're going to have a long talk with Daddy." Te officer said, pulling Sasuke out of the classroom. Everything was quiet and I just noticed that the rest of the class came in during that little show. Too bad the show wasn;t over. I looked over at Naruto, who stood by the door, watching everything. He looked at me and started turning around. He left the classroom and I walked out after him, not caring that the bell just rang and that I was now officially cutting class.

"Naruto!" He didn't stop. He just kept walking. I ran up to him and set a pace with him. "Can we talk?" I asked, dodging a running student. "I don't know, Are you going to make another deal with my worst nightmare and have you break my heart again?" Naruto asked, looking down at me. I sighed, "Listen, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so?"

I got angry and steeped in front of him, making him bump into me. "I'm not going to beg for your forgiveness but I just need you to listen to me." When I saw that he wasn't going to go anywhere, I kept ctalking. "Yes, I made that deal with Sasuke. Yes, I tricked you into falling in love with me. But you have to understand that I did this to know who was there when my brother died. That person might have a clue as to why Sasori did drugs. I want to find out why my brother killed himself with that crap. I was desperate. I didn't care who I hurt. But I didn't know I would be falling for you, Naruto. And I did. Now, I'm bearing your child. We shared an intimate night. I completely forgot about the plan until Sasuke brought it up a few weeks ago because I was having so much fun with you. Don't you get it? I'm in love with you, Namikaze Naruto, and nothing is going to change that."

Naruto just stareed at me. I looked away, not breaing this confession. I heard him gulp then ask, "What do you want it to be? Boy or girl?" I shook my head. "Boy. Having a girl would be too much trouble. I mean, she'll have drama, boyfriends, her period, style, curiosi-" Naruto cut me off by brushing his lips against mine. He pulled back, smiling. "You talk too much." With that, he leaned in again.

_This story is done! This part is, anyway. There will be a sequel. It'll come later but be sure that it'll be here._


	14. Final Author's Note Sequel Teaser

Damn it, I hate it when I do this. If you've known me for the two and a half years I've spent writing here on FanFiction, then you know I don't post author's notes this big. That is, unless I'm about to do some major things. And this one is probably going to be a really big, mayor thing.

As you fans probably already know, I've placed some of my stories on temporary Hiatus. Well, that Hiatus is over. And definitely not in a positive way. I'll give you a few reasons as to why:

1) Difference: Over last year's summer's absence, I developed a different kind of life style and a different kind of mental decree. I've just been putting it off for the sake of the old stories I have here.

2) School is a fucking bitch: I'm currently living in a country whose native language is Spanish. This makes things harder for me because Spanish is not my primary language, though I have been speaking it for all of my life. However, just like my Spanish, my English has probably improved as well. Same shit with my Japanese. And because of this, my writing style has changed, even in the slightest of ways possible, and it just wouldn't do you guys good to have me writing each chapter of a story in totally different writing styles.

3) Ideas: Some of my ideas are greatly overused and overrated here. For example, _ADL_ and _Good vs. Evil_. Both Naruto and Sakura are Jinchuuriki. Though _Good vs. Evil_ does have my own twist (Something I owe the _**Ultimo**_ manga series), it is still overly used. _We Only Come Out At Night_ also has its perks, which pisses me off because I honestly should have done a little more research on the kinds of things I was writing.

What also had me make this decision is that, unlike _Akuma no Buntai_, I did not plan ahead for the other stories. I hate myself for not doing so. This resulted in disappointing some of you and not meeting the expectations of others. Don't get me wrong, I go by the rule of "If you like it, you're happily welcome. If you don't like it, go fuck yourself in a corner in the pits of Hell." However, a lot of you have some expectations even I have as a reader and writer. I feel as if I have not met many of them and that upsets me. I love the positive and supporting reviews I get, however, I am not blind. Whenever I spot a mistake, I like to fix it, or try my best to do so.

4) Feelings and Thoughts: Lately, I have had a knack of spacing out and thinking about different things. Some things lead to other things, others things lead, to songs, songs lead to background and background leads to new some things. Then, the cycle repeats itself all over again. I'll get to the point. I'm not light. In other words, I'm dark. I like blood, gore, suspense, hate, bittersweet love, action and, over all, gut-clenching disasters.

I am not the same twelve year old, close-minded little girl I was when I started writing. Most of the stories I was writing were fluffy and about love-struck teenagers (or kids) trying to make a place for themselves in their world. No, I do not like the way that sounds. Even though _We Only Come Out At Night_ is slightly more lust-filled, I despise the typical happy-go-lucky attitude in most of my stories. And, to be honest, I sometimes confused myself on some of the clarifications. I read some of the chapters before coming to this conclusion and asked myself, "What the hell was I shitting the day I wrote this?" And I was a little disappointed in myself. I had thought I could do better.

So, anyway, I have taken the decision of bringing down all of my stories (except _Akuma no Buntai_, _Outcasts_ (whose sequel I'm working on right now) and the songfics or one-shots. They can stay there, for all I care). It is not a relatively easy decision for me to take. I've spent two and a half years on these, for Kyuubi's sake. Some of my feelings and thoughts had gone into these but I'm afraid to say that those feelings and thoughts fell apart. And I am throwing them away.

I am not sure how some of you will react to this but I am sorry for those who I disappoint. Have in mind that no one but myself encouraged me to take this decision. No one helped me clarify this or realize my mistakes and doubts but myself.

For those interested in the upcoming stories I might be writing, here's a close up:

_So, he came forth and said onto me,  
"Son, you are forsaken.  
Condemned for the sins that you live,  
I offer you forgiveness."_

"Bow down before me."

I will never bow to he who claims to be divine  
I'll tear down your gates with my bare fucking hands  
And burn the world that you rule over  
No matter how convinced you are, you're not a god of mine  
You're not a fucking god of mine

I never belied in you  
From what I see, it was justified  
I never believed in you, in you

This power over the masses is a gift you don't deserve  
When your blood spills, we'll drink from your skull  
You can run, you can hide

Bitch, I'll fucking find you  
I'll tear your eyes out of your self-righteous face  
Lord, I'll fucking find you  
I'll tear your tongue out of your rancid fucking mouth

Heaven will burn to the fucking ground  
Your world will crumble, and fall from the skies  
Blood will spill, and rain upon the Earth  
Your reign is over and I'll wear your crown

This is your demise  
I know you feel it in your chest  
This is your demise  
It's getting closer  
This is your demise  
I'm creeping from the depths of Hell  
This is your demise  
I know where you sleep

I never believe in you  
From what I see, it was justified  
I never believe in you, in you

What a way to end the world  
With false hope in a false god  
What a way to end the world  
With false hope in you- _**Morte et Dabo by Asking Alexandria (Reckless and Relentless)**_

As you can see, this is not going to be a light story. It will have some heavy themes in it, be sure of that. I am not sure whether it is going to be Modern/Crime (As in, mafia, mob, that kind of shit) or if it's going to be Modern/Fantasy (As in, Demons and creatures of the like). It is leaning more into the Modern/Fantasy side because of the fights and history but I'll hold my decision 'till later.

Another one is also inspired by Asking Alexandria's Songs _**A Lesson Never Learned**_, _**Dear Insanity**_, _**Reckless and Relentless**_, _**Another Bottle Down**_ and _**Someone, Somewhere**_ (All of them from their most recent album _**Reckless and Relentless**_). It's about a sadistic serial-killer, a depression-driven homicidal, and a drug and alcohol addict. Again, this one isn't very light, either. Not as heavy as the aforementioned but not recommended for those kids that are always around here.

Anyway, to give you an idea of what I'm going to be writing about, here's one of the songs, _**Dear Insanity**_ by _**Asking Alexandria**_ (If you've heard it before, then you know what I'm talking about).

_Oh, sweet insanity  
You take my hand and walk me out into the dark  
We walk this road for hours and hours  
To the white hills and the oceans_

On a collision course to Hell, we march  
We're doomed to this now  
Oh, the irony  
If I'm going down, I won't go down alone  
You're doomed to this one  
You're doomed to…  
You're doomed to this now  
You're doomed to…

Hold your breath, my dear  
We're going under  
We're going under

I've walked this road for hours  
To the white hills and the oceans  
I search for solace in this toxic land of sin  
Just let me in (Just let me in)  
Don't wake me up, their songs are soothing  
Their wine subdues me

Hold your breath, my dear  
We're going under  
We're going under

Dreams, my mind won't lift me from my dreams  
And I thought I can't escape my mind  
Dreams, my mind won't lift me from my dreams  
And though you try, you can't escape me

Now you've seen what I've become  
Now you've seen what I can do  
Now you've seen what I'm capable of

I've walked this road for hours  
To the white hills and the oceans  
I search for solace in this toxic land of sin  
Just let me in  
Don't wake me up, their songs are soothing  
Their wine subdues me

Welcome to the diary of a man that lost his mind so long ago  
Welcome to the shell of a man with a heart so black and cold

Over and over in my head

Again, I am absolutely sorry for having to do this but the decision was based on many things (some of which I just explained) and I've no doubt that I will not change my mind. For those waiting for Outcasts' sequel, here's a teaser:

_Let's face it. People make mistakes all the time. It's natural, normal, there's nothing wrong in doing so. We're all human, it's in our nature. Once you've said or done it, it can never be taken back. It doesn't matter what you do or say, it's already out there and done._

~Change~

Lies….It's a bittersweet word. The meaning behind it can be small and insignificant to some. To others, it means the world. Whether it'd be those who live off lies, those who survive in this world because of lies, or for those who had been lied to, it doesn't matter. It still means the world to you.

Especially when your own loved ones lie to you, when they hide something that could change your life forever.

~Change~

No having enough human contact can have its effect on people. I should know, it affects me greatly. I've no knowledge of the outside world. I've no place to go, nor do I have any family. Being confined behind four walls, only having contact with human flesh whenever they gave me food. That has a huge effect on your social life and mental stability. Luckily, I was able to cling onto a piece of my sanity and endure those lonely, cold nights and terrifying bloody days.

I'm lucky to still be live and sane.

With that, I wrap up this Author's Note. Thank you all for ready, 7th Creature.


End file.
